


More Love Live! Yuri Stuff

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Perfect Dream Project
Genre: AyuSetsuAi, CANADIAN CONFIRMED, Canada, ChikaRikoYou, Constellations, EmmaKarin, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hanging Out, Is this a Sailor Moon reference?, It'S jOkE, Jokes, KanaDia - Freeform, KasuRina, Kissing, Making Out, Memes, NicoMaki, Piano, Pocky Stick Kissing, References to Season 2 Episode 5, Second Year Threesomes, ShizuKana, So lewd and sexy., So much femslash in this thing., Stargazing, The most lesbianest and gayest thing ever., This is too much., Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Weddings, YohaMari, Yuri, honokotoumi, nozoeli - Freeform, rinpana, rubymaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Yeah, some more yuri stuff.It's ships by the same exact year and same exact attribute, something like that.





	1. HonoKotoUmi

Honoka, Kotori, and Umi are hanging out on one of the benches of the school. Honoka was sitting in the center. Kotori and Umi kiss her on the cheeks, then Honoka kisses them back. Then Honoka forces Kotori and Umi to kiss each other. Then, they hold hands, and then they do a group hug. The end.


	2. RinPana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Hanayo, this time.

Rin is the bride and Hanayo is the groom (Does this sound familiar to you?). They are pretending to get married, "Kayo-chin, will you take me as your wife?", Rin asked Hanayo. "Yes.", said Hanayo, "Rin-chan, will you take me as your husband (wife)?", Hanayo asked Rin. "Yes.", said Rin, then they kiss. The end.


	3. NicoMaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the most popular ship of the Love Live! universe, NicoMaki.

Maki was playing the piano and Nico comes into the room, "Awesome songs, Maki-chan!", Nico said to Maki, Maki thanked her, she kissed her, and then Nico joins Maki on the piano, they sang a duet together. Then they kiss again. Nico had a box of pocky sticks, Maki bit into the pocky stick Nico was eating, then they kiss for the third time. The end.


	4. NozoEli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi and Eli are attracted to each other, IS THIS THE NEW SAILOR URANUS X SAILOR NEPTUNE?

Nozomi grabs Eli's boobs romantically, "Oh... this is too good!", Eli said lewdly. Nozomi kissed Eli, then they french kiss, "I love you.", said Nozomi, "No, I love you more!", said Eli, they were competing who loved each other, then they french kiss romantically and lewdly. The end.


	5. ChikaRikoYou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go, Sunshine.

Riko and You are both in love with Chika, she was also in love with them, they were all in love with each other. They all kissed each other romantically, then they make out with each other. The end.


	6. RubyMaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru and Ruby really love each other, right? Ruby also loves Dia, her older sister. But, BE PREPARED FOR THE RINPANA LEGACY.

Hanamaru and Ruby love hanging out with each other, they were looking at the stars together, then they kiss, and then there is a constellation of a heart. The end.


	7. YohaMari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, I just love writing works about Love Live! ships. But this one is YohaMari, the new NicoMaki (I'm saying NicoMaki because Yoshiko has the same year and attribute as Maki, and Mari has the same year and attribute as Nico.)

"Yoshiko~!", Mari yelled. "YOHANE!", cried Yoshiko, Mari grabbed her boobs, "Want a kiss?", Mari asked her, she kissed her. "What did you kiss the fallen angel with her little demons for?!", "I T ' S J O K E", said Mari. The end.


	8. KanaDia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C A N A D I A N C O N F I R M E D

"Hey, Dia-san?", Kanan asked Dia, "Yes?", she answered romantically, Kanan kissed Dia, then she kisses back. It was romantic. They were planning to go to Canada, but Dia doesn't know if she should bring her sister. The end.


End file.
